Potter es un memo exhibicionista
by ConverseBlue
Summary: Draco está enojado y ¿quién creen que es el culpable? El memo de Potter, por supuesto. Leve Slash


**¡Hola! ejem, ejem ¡juro que traté de seguir escribiendo Nunca fastidies a una Black! ¡Pero es que ésto no salía de mi cabeza! A ver, a ver, no voy a abandonarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo que esperar a que mi inspiración regrese de sus vacaiones en el Caribe, jojojo.**

**En fin, creo que haré una serie de viñetas con ésto luego de terminar mi otro fic.  
**

**¡Chau!  
**

**Diaclamer: Sólo la historia es mía, el mundo y todo lo de HP es de Jotaká y bla bla bla...  
**

* * *

Potter es un memo exhibicionista

Estúpido Potter.

No era más que un idiota exhibicionista. Pero claro, como era el Niño-que-Vivió nadie decía nada. Ya quisiera verles la cara a esos lambiscones si él hiciera lo mismo.

Idiota.

Si a él lo hubieran encontrado en el aula de Transformaciones manoseándose con la Comadreja—Draco abrió los ojos con expresión horrorizada— ¡Merlín no! ¡Con cualquiera menos con la Comadreja! ¡O Granger! ¡O esa zorra de Brown! ¡O la loca Lovegood! De acuerdo, de acuerdo, manoseándose con Pansy, estaba completamente seguro de que ningún mentecato lame piso lo miraría como a un baboso héroe. Tampoco es que le importara, pero por Morgana ¡cientos de personas se habían magreado antes en un aula! Que a Cara rajada lo hayan descubierto y castigado sólo demostraba lo increíblemente torpe que era ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de eso?

Definitivamente, un troll de las montañas tenía más cerebro que todos —menos él y Slytherin en general— en esa escuela.

— Oye Draco, ¿vas a comerte ese pollo?— Preguntó Crabbe a su lado.

— ¡Crabbe, ni siquiera te has comido el tuyo!

— Pero quizás no lo quiera, Pansy. No lo ha tocado en todo el rato.

— No, no, yo creo que si lo quiere, lo ha mirado fijamente durante mucho tiempo— Opino sabiamente Goyle.

— ¡Tarados, ¿no ven que estoy pensado? ¡Déjenme en paz!

Merlín, algunas veces se preguntaba por qué los aguantaba. Retiraba lo dicho, Crabbe y Goyle también eran unos cerebros de troll.

Súbitamente, el Gran Comedor se lleno de risitas y murmullos y de repente todo el mundo estaba mirando hacia la entrada. En cuanto Draco le hecho una ojeada a las personas que entraban en ese justo momento, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, algo helado y filoso le aguijoneó con fuerza el estómago. Se convenció a sí mismo de que era asco por ver al Cara rajada tomado de la mano con la Comadreja hembra y lástima por esa cuerda de lame suelas que andaban detrás del culo de Potter.

— Son repugnantes— Murmuró Pansy.

— No sabía que salir con pobretonas estaba de moda entre los héroes de pacotilla— Dijo Blaise.

— Yo pienso que ella es muy poca cosa para él— Toda persona en Slytherin que estuviese cerca de ellos y alcanzara a oír esas palabras— y aún más importante, la ruda y gruesa voz que las había pronunciado— se giro con genuina sorpresa hacia Vincent Crabbe.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el gigantesco muchacho al sentir tantas miradas sobre él.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Preguntó una niña morena de primer año. Ninguna otra persona había salido de su asombro aún.

— Bueno— Comenzó Crabbe poniéndose uno de sus gordos dedos en los labios— tomando en cuenta la gran fama que Potter lleva consigo, ya sabes todo eso de que es el Elegido, creo que debería estar con alguien que sea igual de famoso que él. Además, ¿Dónde estaba la Weasly antes de que fuera tan popular? ¿No salía Potter con Chang? No lo sé, creo que Potter debería buscarse a alguien que no fuera tan inútil como esa Weasly.

Ahora sí, todo Slytherin miraba a Vincent como si le hubiese salido un cuerno de unicornio en la mitad de la frente. Zabinni tenía la boca abierta y se podía ver el pollo masticado encima de su lengua, a Pansy una mosca acababa de bordearle la boca sin conseguir entrar, y Draco había olvidado completamente su debate interior sobre Harry Potter y su fetiche exhibicionista. Incluso el rarito de Nott tenía una mueca en la cara que casi _parecía_ ser de sorpresa.

— Creo que tienes razón— Dijo la niña morena, meditabunda. Esa niñita no conocía a Crabbe, se dijeron a sí mismos las serpientes.

Vincent volvió a mirar a Draco mientras la mosca entraba cantando victoria a la boca de Pansy.

— Entonces, ¿Te vas a comer tu pollo sí o no?

**Fin.**


End file.
